Chat Cambrioleur
by mpieon
Summary: Follow up to All Things Come to an End, Story Two. Kitty and Remy decide to give up the super hero life and paint the town red. He always did say she'd be a good theif.


*******disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All copy right characters owned by Marvel Comics.***

**CAT** **BURGLAR**

Kitty air walked her way back to her quarters. Daken was laying silently in her bed, his breathing shallow and steady. She watched his chest rise and fall.

"I know you are awake. I've destroyed the USB. Your trip here was in vain. The information is lost. I have nothing you want."

"How can I believe that's true?"

"You can believe whatever you want to. I want no part in whatever you are planning to do with the information. I'm starting a new life with my daughter and I don't need people chasing after it."

"Why didn't you just give me the USB?"

"Because I have an idea of what you wanted to do with the information. Being the 'good guy' that I am I feel no one should have that type of data."

"So why did you make a copy of it in the first place?"

"It was a big part of Logan's life... I wanted a piece of him I guess. Didn't really think it through at the time. Acted on impulse. I have another life in my hands now. I have to start thinking about her future and how to keep her safe."

Daken rose from the bed, his naked body was fully exposed. She could feel her cheeks flushing at the sight of him. She took a step back, feeling his eyes sizing her up.

"You want to be rid of me that badly that you would destroy the only copy of the Weapon X experiments?"

"I just don't want any ties with it."

"Should have thought of that before you made a copy."

"Yes well... We all make mistakes."

"I would have used it to extort money or favours out of people. Could have sold it to the highest bidder."

"That's your way of thinking. Mine is to be rid of it so that no one can use it for those purposes or worse."

"Never did understand how you goodie-two-shoes made it through life."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her costume off the floor. Slipping it on she watched Daken out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't being very discreet about where his eyes traveled.

"I suggest you leave before sunrise. The others are not too keen on you being here and I won't be around to keep them off you."

"Lovely sentiment but I can look after myself."

"Try not to trash the place."

Kitty took her photos off the cork board above her desk and carefully placed them in her duffel bag that Remy had returned from Madripoor.

"Sneaking off in the middle of the night?"

"You really think any of them would let me go willingly?"

"Probably not. You seem to have a lot of people who care about you. Why would you want to leave all of that?"

"I'm sure you of all people can understand wanting space and to be able to make your own decisions without interference. The more people who care about you, the more opinions and suggestions are thrown your way. High expectations and low independence."

"Tired of the super hero business?"

"I'm just tired in general. Need a break from all of this."

"Hard to be the good girl all the time?"

"Something like that. Not to be rude but I've got to be going before someone wakes up. Sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"Wasn't for nothing..."

"Whatever you say. Good luck with your endeavors."

Daken went to grasp her arm but ended up with air between his fingers. Kitty turned away from him and walked through the door. She kept her eyes focused straight ahead and didn't look back. Once she reached the Blackbird she solidified. Taking a deep breath she walked her way up to the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot's seat was Lockheed.

"'Heed!" She smiled warmly at her purple friend.

He gave her a grumpy look followed by annoyed chatter.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't take the chance of waking anyone up. You know I'd love to have you with me."

Lockheed let out a puff of smoke.

"I know, what I did in Madripoor was wrong. I should have never left you behind. I'm very sorry for that 'Heed, can you forgive me?"

The purple dragon contemplated for a moment, then lifted himself above the seat to curl around her neck lovingly.

"I missed you buddy. Are you ready to become an uncle?" Kitty chuckled as Lockheed cooed.

"We both are ready ta become uncles."

"Remy?!"

"In de flesh chere."

"How?"

"Your little friend here alerted me ta your plans."

"'Heed you really are becoming a traitor."

The dragon seemed to smirk as he flew to Remy's side as if in combat against her.

"He's just worried 'bout you chere. Can't blame him for dat."

"No but I can pout about it for a few more minutes. Buckle up boys, we are going to visit an old friend."


End file.
